workatapizzaplacefandomcom-20200216-history
Removed Content
There has been a lot of removed content over the years, and there are many major ones, such as: 'Job Tool' The job tool was how you'd do your job. You would equip it, and depending on what your job was, you'd be able to do things. To switch jobs, you'd have to step on the spawn point of said job. If you weren't on the correct team, the job tool would not work. 'Tutorial Videos' These were replaced with more hands-on tutorials. Tutorial videos were short clips explaining how to do your job. They'd appear next to your work station. They worked very similar to how the television works today. They would play on loop and couldn't be removed. 'Pizza Conveyor' The pizza conveyor was the old version of the oven and the one that was removed was the one in the kitchen. You would assemble a pizza, put it on the conveyor, and it'd cook the pizza on its own. If you sat on the conveyor and went into the oven, you would still burn. Except for this time, you wouldn't have any way to put yourself out. Because of how buggy and exploitable it was as well as it making the job too simple, it was removed. This feature is still available on the Pizza Place Mobile version. 'Telephone' Before you could order pizza by asking a cashier, you would have to buy a telephone (around 300 Moneyz). You would be able to order a pizza using it. There also was a telephone at the cashier booth. This feature was removed in 2014 after the game was remade, but you couldn't order pizzas again until 2016/17. 'House Ratings' Before the like system was added, you were able to rate houses out of a scale from 1 to 10. This was removed alongside the old Party System. 'Paying for Bonuses' Managers would pay 5 Moneyz to give a player a bonus worth much more, and it had no cool-down. This was changed as it was abused. 'Pizza Pizza Branding' Before "Builder Brothers Pizza" was a thing, the game used Pizza Pizza, a Canadian fast food joint. This was most likely removed due to copyright, or to make it feel more in universe. House Upgrade Progress Bar Before you had to use Moneyz to upgrade your house, you'd have to pay Robux to upgrade it, or simply work. The more you worked, the further the progress bar would get. 'Infinite Moneyz Gamepass' The infinite Moneyz Gamepass was a Gamepass that gave you infinite Moneyz. While it has been removed, previous owners now own the VIP Gamepass. 'Private Party Island' Before Party Island, there were private islands with only your house. Anyone could join these, and you could name it whatever you wanted. This was removed as it created a new place for each private island. (This also set Work at a Pizza Place to Experimental Mode for 4 months!) 'Trip Emote' "Trip" was an emote that would trip the player. However, because of the way the engine handled it, it was too buggy. You could fly using it. This emote is still available on the Pizza Place Mobile version. 'Claimable Houses' Pre-2014, you never spawned owning a house. You'd have to go to a house, and press a button that said: "Own this House". On your veranda is an unknown NPC. Mountain Dew Before Fizzly was used in Work at a Pizza Place as a drink, Mountain Dew was used. It was temporarily replaced by Boo Juice for the 2018 Halloween event, and Boo Juice was replaced by Fizzly. The reason why was because it was copyrighted. However and technically, Mountain Dew has not been removed as you can still get it from the Vending Machine in the catalog, but it is no longer available for sale to customers at Builder Brothers Pizza. The decal for Mountain Dew can still be seen. Mountain Dew cannot be placed. 'Horses' Horses were used instead of cars in the old Work at a Pizza Place to deliver pizzas. 'Old Dialogue Boxes' Older versions of Work at a Pizza Place used the original Roblox dialogue system. This system had a major update in 2015 which changed the old design, which was a box with a lightning bolt at the bottom, to a more metro type of box. In 2018, the dialogue system was completely revamped specifically for Work at a Pizza Place. 'Old Dialogue' ] These pieces of dialogue have been removed, such as: *Hello and welcome to builder brothers pizza! *We don't take kindly to your types in here. *Go away nobody likes you! Your order please? *Greetings, We sell pizza and soda. *We have a buy 1 get 100 free offer today. *We now serve baby bites, now with real baby! *I'm Buddy the elf, what's you favorite color? *Haha! you look dumb. *Hello, we serve the best poisonous pizza *If you want real food, eat somewhere else *We are really sorry but we only serve chili *Thanks a bunch! *Wow good job noob *You just lost a customer *I guess you don't want my money *Why did I even come here? *I'm never coming here again *Come on! I'm starving! *Let me talk to your manager *I'm going to complain to your manager *The service here is awful. *You are not nice! *Toss a item in the oven. *Yay! Pizza! *Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! 'Incorrect delivery dialogue' There used to be Delivery dialogue for when you delivered to the wrong house, but that was removed sometime in late 2018. 'Old Double Time' In the past, double time would occur for much longer periods of time and didn't have any special music, nor any speed up. Only deliveries are worth double. 'Original Supply Truck Design' The original supply truck was very basic. The wheels would pop out on the sides and there would be no lever to dump your cargo. Instead, you would have to manually drag and drop your cargo into the loading bay. 'Chef hat and visor giver' There used to be 2 hat givers in the kitchen that would give you a chef hat or a visor. To wear these items today, you must have modern uniforms on, and be in the Cook Job (for the chef hat), Cashier Job (for the visor), or Delivery Person (for a cap that is similar to the visor). 'Paint bucket cost' You used to have to buy the paint bucket from The Dump for 7000 Moneyz. You now receive the paint bucket for free. Category:Removed Features